La haine est le plus durable des plaisirs
by Lili Carter
Summary: Son regard s'obscurcit encore, si c'est possible.Ses lèvres se pose sur les miennes en un baiser dénué de toute tendresse. C'est bestiale, sauvage, violent. C'est lui. C'est nous.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:**Harry potter ne m'appartient pas (je sais , inutile de me le rappeler =) ° N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, Sympas ou critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives et pas gratuitement méchantes.

Enjoy. Lili C. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La haine est certainement le plus durable des plaisirs : on se presse d'aimer, on se déteste à loisir. **

[George Gordon, Lord Byron]

.

.

.

.

Ma main s'abat sur sa joue dans un claquement sec. Elle n'a fait que le mettre un peu plus en colère. Son regard s'obscurcit encore, si c'est possible. J'ai peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Je frissonne en imaginant ce qu'il _va_ faire. Il saisit mon poignet, rester en suspens sans que je m'en rende compte. Il avance précipitamment. _Je _recule précipitamment. Mon dos heurte le mur de pierre, et mon corps se cambre sous la douleur, couvrant celle de sa prise autour de mon poignet. Soudain, il le lâche, et saisit mon cou, se serrant un peu plus étroitement contre moi. Ma respiration est saccadée. « _**S'il te plait...**_». Les mots on du mal à sortir mais ils font leur effet. Sa poigne se relâche et je peux de nouveau respirer. Ses lèvres se pose sur les miennes en un baiser dénué de toute tendresse. C'est bestiale, sauvage, violent. C'est_ lui_. C'est _nous_. Nos caresses se font pressées, comme si nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps. C'est ce qui nous a toujours manqué. Le temps. Je mors violemment sa lèvre inférieur, et nos langues on le goût de _son_ sang. Je sens son sourire contre ma bouche. La sienne glisse le long de ma joue, viens s'amuser avec le lobe de mon oreille avant que son souffle chaud ne vienne me chatouiller. « **Il faudrait arrêter de jouer avec le feu ou tu finiras par **_**perdre**_ » « _**Jamais. **_**Ça me plait trop pour ça...ça**_** te **_**plait trop** ». Il me soulève soudain, et je n'ai d'autre choix que d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il arrache ma chemise sans ménagement, qui est déjà en mauvais état, relève ma jupe, et arrache ma culotte. Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire dans la douceur. _Nous_ n'avons jamais fait dans la tendresse. C'est à mon tour de lui retirer ses vêtements, et eux non plus ne font pas long feu. Sa main glisse vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse, mais mes hanches ondulent contre son bassin, il comprends le message et retire sa main. Mais soudain, tout semble s'arrêtait une seconde. _L'espace d'un instant_, je revois cette chose que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de revoir depuis un moment. Pourtant, c'est là, niché au creux de ses _iris_. Ce truc que les autres aurait appelé Amour et que je nomme notre '_secret_'. L'instant cesse et nous ne faisons plus qu'_un_. Comme une évidence. Il ne me lâche pas du regard. J'étouffe nos exclamations contre sa bouche. Mes _larmes_ donnent un goût salé à nos baisers, mais je m'en fiche. Lui aussi, il sent que c'est _la fin_. «** Tu es **_**mienne .**_**..** », me murmure-t-il. « **Aussi sûr**_** que tu es à moi pour toujours**_.» répliquais-je. Dans une dernière étreinte, les flemmes se joignent à nous, transformant le petit feu que nous étions en un _fantastique incendie_, que les détracteurs de notre bonheur finirent par admirer.


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur:  Bon, voilà la suite que je ne comptais pas donner à cette histoire. Mais quelques reviews et alerts plus tard, je suis finalement revenue sur ma décision. Ceux dont je parle ce reconnaitrons et je les remercie encore. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas réussi à faire de ce chapitre quelque chose de satisfaisant, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. So, enjoy.

Xoxo

Lili.

.

.

.

.

L'homme est un apprenti, la douleur est son maître, et nul ne se connait tant qu'il n'a pas souffert.

[ Alfred de Musset ]

.

.

.

.

Ce qui m'a réveillé, c'est la douleur. _Vive, crue, impitoyable_. La seconde chose qui m'a frappé fut l'odeur de renfermer autour de moi. Et j'aurai reconnu cette dernière, pourtant si semblable à tant d'autre endroit, n'importe où. Retour au point de départ,_ inexorablement_. J'entends les murmures autour de moi, et je me forçe à fermer plus fort les yeux. Derrière mes paupières, il y a ce monde que j'ai quitté il y a longtemps, et auquel je n'ai pas envie de faire face maintenant. Chaque respiration est une _torture_ et bientôt il m'ai impossible de rester immobile plus longtemps. Je me redresse essayant de calmer ma quinte de toux. Quand je enfin cesse de tousser, je relève les yeux. Harry et Ron sont là. _Identiques_ à ce qu'ils avaient été. En croisant leurs regards, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus seulement quelques mètres qui nous sépare mais un énorme _fossé_. Le silence dureune éternité. Plusieurs fois la bouche de Ron s'ouvre dans l'espoir, peut-être, de formuler une question avant de finalement se refermer, Harry, quant à lui, fronçe les sourcils comme s'il se concentré sur quelque de chose de compliqué. Mais aucun d'eux n'a détourné le regard. Puis, c'est finalement Harry, le plus _courageux_ des deux, qui se jette à l'eau.

_ Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?

Chaleureux accueil. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Lui dire, reviendrait à l'accepter dans ma vie. L'accepter_ lui _c'était les accepter_ tous_.

_ Tu te rends compte que tu es partis du jour au lendemain ? Son ton se fait accusateur. On a cru que tu t'étais fait enlever.

_C'était le but.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendait pas à ça.

_Après deux ans de recherches, c'est tous ce que tu trouves à dire ?

_Si tu veux la vérité soit prêts à l'entendre dans son intégralité, Harry.

Il soupire._ Il a l'air d'avoir prix dix ans._ Ses yeux verts semble s'être délavé au fil du temps, ses cheveux sont toujours un foutoir sans nom. Pourtant, dans son apparence, il y a des choses qui, inexplicablement, me font dire qu'il est _heureux_. C'est tout ce que j'espérais en partant.

_Où est Drago ?

La question me brûlait les lèvres. Et le visage de Ron se _crispe_. Le brun, lui, à juste l'air fatigué.

_Il a été légèrement brûlé. On lui a donné une potion. Il dort.

_Je veux le voir.

__Non_.

Mon affirmation était sans appel. Pourtant, c'est Ron qui vient d'y répondre. De ce ton _cassant, tranchant_ comme un rasoir que je ne l'ai jamais entendu employer. Le silence retombe avant que Ron ne vienne le briser à nouveau.

_Comment tu as put ?

_Quoi ?

_Nous laisser. Pour lui. Comment as-tu put devenir...

Sa phrase reste en suspens. Et, la pensée qu'il ne reste plus _rien_ des amis que nous avons été me traverse l'esprit.

_Devenir quoi ? Vas-y, dit le Ron. Comment j'ai put, égoïstement, vous quittais pour votre _ennemie_ de toujours ? Comment ...

_Comment as-tu put devenir la _putain_ d'un Mangemort ! Crache-t-il avec dégoût, les mains tremblantes de rage.

Les mots font mal._ Comme jamais_. Ce n'est plus de la douleur physique. Mais le genre de phrase qui vous reste, peu importe le temps qui passe. Elle est là, niché dans un coin de votre cerveau. Je n'aurait jamais penser que ça me blesserait autant venant de lui. Puis, je me lève d'un bond, prête à le frapper aussi fort que Drago me l'a appris. Lui aussi se lève, imposant son mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Mais Harry s'interpose. On a l'air tellement _pathétiques. _Comment avons-nous put devenir ainsi ? Comme des étrangers ? Je sais que mon départ en est pour beaucoup, mais tout avait déjà commençait à _s'effritait_ bien avant je parte.

_Laisse-moi le voir.

__Non_.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitte la pièce, nous laissant seul Harry et moi. Finalement, rien n'a changé. Il n'y a jamais eu de trio, ça n'a toujours était que _lui et moi_.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur: Désolé pour le p'tit retard. Merci pour ceux qui mon ajouter en alerts diverses ou en histoires favorites, ça fait toujours plaisir; Mais, une review à poster prend seulement quelques secondes alors _c'mon guys !_

_._

.

.

Le paradoxe de la haine c'est d'être comme l'amour: une limite extrême des sentiments humains à partir de laquelle il n'y a plus de mots pour en décrire la force.

[ Jean-Michel Wyl ]

.

.

.

Je suis déjà fatiguer des ses retrouvailles que, finalement, je n'ai fait qu'_entrevoir_. Harry et moi nous sommes allongés dans le jardin de derrière où, durant notre adolescence, nous n'étions allé que très rarement. L'atmosphère de cette maison a eu tôt fait de m'étouffer. Le corps d'Harry contre lequel je suis _blottit_ est un vrai radiateur, et contraste avec la température hivernale de cette mi-novembre. Le silence est totale si ce n'est la brise glaciale qui claque dans l'air et fouette nos joues déjà rougis. Mais nous avons besoin de réponses, _l'un comme l'autre_.

_Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ?

_Un membre de L'Ordre, par une incroyable coïncidence, habitait en face de _ta_ maison et …

_De _votre_ maison, Harry. N'est pas _peur des mots_.

_Ce n'est pas le cas, répond-il calmement.

Finalement, le gouffre que j'avais cru voir entre nous n'était qu'un produit de mon imagination. Je suis soulagé de constatais que notre relation peut _survivre_ à tout. Aussi continue-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

_Il a aperçu un homme _encapuchonné_ rôder autour de votre maison avant de finalement y mettre le feu. Le temps qu'il sorte de chez lui, il était partis.

_Un mangemort seul ? Plutôt étonnant. Mais comment savait-il où nous trouver ? La maison était protégé par d'innombrables sorts et il était quasi-impossible de savoir que c'était nous.

_D'après Carver, le membre de L'Ordre, il était là depuis un bon moment et savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

_Et comment ce Carver nous a-t-il sauvé ? Drago et moi avons tous essayer mais la réseau de cheminé était hors-service, impossible de transplaner pas plus que d'essayer de sortir de la maison. Les flammes étaient _partout_.

_Il est très doué en sortilèges. Il a réussi à maitriser le feu l'espace de quelques minutes pour vous faire sortir. Mais c'est vrai que ce mangemort de vous a laisser aucune chance. Enfin, quand il t'a reconnu, il nous a contacté.

Un _rire_ nous parvient de la rue. Un véritable _éclat de joie_, _pleins de promesses_ d'un bonheur que nous ne pouvons qu'être témoins.

_Je n'avais rien prévu, dis-je, brisant la quiétude du moment.

Il comprend. _Après tout_, c'est Harry.

_On avait parlé que d'un hypothétique départ si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, enfin, si quelqu'un de son camp venait à le découvrir. Et puis un jour, il est revenu. _Bouleversé_. Il a juste dit: «_ Hermione, il faut partir_. » Alors sans réfléchir, je l'ai fait. Parce que_ Drago était tout. Alors j'ai laissé le reste_.

_ « Le reste » ? dit-il amer.

_Ne le prend pas comme ça, Harry. Tu abandonnerais tout pour Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui. Mais je ne vous laisserez jamais en plan comme tu l'as fait.

_Parce que tu crois que ça a été facile. C'était ce que j'ai eu de plus dure à faire. Te quitter. Mais, je n'avais pas le choix. Vous n'auriez jamais comprit. Et, je voulais vous revoir. Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyez comme une traître. Croire que je m'étais fais enlevé est la première chose qui nous est venu à l'esprit. Quand aux Mangemorts, on a fait courir le bruit que Drago était mort. Et ça a plutôt bien fonctionné. Maintenant, tous cela semble sûrement stupide et sans queue ni tête mais à l'époque, dans l'urgence, cela semblait une bonne idée.

_Pourquoi partir aussi précipitamment alors, et ne pas avoir réfléchis a quelque chose de plus élaboré ?

_J'ai appris plus tard que ce soir là, quand il est rentré, il revenait du Manoir de son père et qu'il...Drago n'est pas un _assassin_. Il n'a jamais eu le choix que de prendre la fuite.

J'allais ajouter plus lorsque Ginny passa la tête par la porte coulissante. Lorsqu'elle m'avait vu, elle m'avait serré dans ses bras, sans posé la moindre question, simplement heureuse que je sois saine et sauve.

_Une quinzaine de membres de L'Ordre vient de débarquer.

Harry et moi soupirons. Il ne manquait réellement que cela. Nous nous levons, à _contre-cœur_. Le salon, vide une heure plutôt est bondé. Le brouhaha qui s'élève de la masse est insupportable et lorsque je fais mon entré, tout cesse et le brusque silence est assourdissant. Remus, Neville, Luna et Rogue sont là. Pour les autres, je ne les ai vus que quelques fois à des réunions de L'Ordre qui datent maintenant d'au moins deux ans. _Ils me jugent_. Je peux le voir dans leurs yeux. Certains on l'air horrifiés, d'autres en colère comme s'ils avaient été trahit. Ron est de ceux là. Je pensais que son opinion n'importerait peu. Pourtant, comme les propos qu'il a tenu tout à l'heure dans ce qui me serre de chambre, son regard _me fait sentir misérable_. Même s'il a toujours été _le plus lamentable de nous deux_. Soudain, une main se _glisse dans la mienne_. Il tremble un instant, avant de ce tenir aussi droit que son éducation l'exige. Mon regard glisse vers le sien.

_Cessez donc de la regarder ainsi. Sa voix _grave et majestueuse_ résonne dans le salon silencieux.

Il s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose quand Ron s'avance, _menaçant_. S'il ne m'avait pas tenu la main, j'aurais reculer.

_Et toi, cesse donc de prendre tes grands airs, Malfoy. Tu... _vous_ n'êtes pas les bienvenues ici.

Je m'étonne de son hostilité. Du moins, qu'il l'expose devant tout le monde, _pour une fois_. Mais déjà, je sens les larmes affluaient derrière mes paupières. Sales traitresses. Je les retiens in-extrémis. Je voudrais tellement que ses mots ne me fassent rien. Je pensais qu'ils ne m'atteindraient pas. Après tout ce qu'il ma fait subir. Puis c'est au tour d'Harry d'intervenir. Éternel médiateur. Il passe devant le rouquin, ne lui adresse même pas un regard. Je crois qu'il s'est toujours douté que quelque chose était arrivé, sans finalement _vraiment vouloir savoir._ Et devant l'assemblée pétrifiée, il tends la main à l'homme à mes côtés, qu'enfin, il saisit.

_Si Hermione a confiance en toi, alors moi aussi. Ici, c'est chez moi, l'avertissement pour son ami est à peine voilé, alors tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

_Merci, Potter.

La scène est surréaliste, évidemment. Mais personne ne pipe mot. Et je sursaute lorsque Ginny se met presque à crier. Identique à sa mère, quelques années plus tôt.

_Aller ! Bougez-vous ! Ne restez pas plantés là !

Et, en quelques instants, chacun vague à ses occupations, alors que d'autres on tout bonnement quitter la maison dans un défilé de flammes vertes. Après un moment d'inertie, mais également avant que quiconque n'est pus me poser la moindre question, Drago me traine dans une pièce adjacente, vide, comme la plupart de cette demeure. Il _m'enlace_ , ravis d'enfin me retrouver, et plonge son visage dans le creux de mon cou. C'est doux. _C'est nouveau_.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Chuchotais-je.

_ Rien. Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferais ça. D'être à deux doigts de te perdre définitivement.

_ Comment ?

_ Si _seul_. Et si _douloureux._

Ses lèvres sont douces. Mais finalement, toute cette guimauve n'est pas pour nous. Notre baiser s'enflamme et ses mains se baladent avec avidité sur mon corps en un _insatiable ballet_. Et bien que le moment aurait été parfait, ce n'est pas l'endroit.

_ Drago...

Il comprends, et il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour cesser de m'embrasser.

_Va te reposer. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

_ Ne tardes pas trop.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il remonte silencieusement dans la chambre, pendant que je reste seule. Je m'appuie contre le mur et jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. _Il neige._ J'ai tellement de bons souvenirs qui s'y rattache. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Tout ça n'a _plus d'importance_ maintenant. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, mais ne détourne pourtant pas les yeux.

_ Drago... je t'ai dit que j'arrivais.

Son corps est pratiquement collé au mien, et ce n'est qu'en reconnaissant cette odeur d'herbe fraiche et de terre que je m'aperçoit que ce n'est pas _lui_. Je ferme les yeux quand je sens ses mains se posé sur mes hanches. Son souffle chaud sur ma joue m'est _insupportable_, aussi bien que sa soudaine _proximité. _

_Malfoy... chuchote-t-il, menaçant. _Sérieusement ?_

_Va-t-en, Ron. S'il te plait.

_Tu pensais réellement ne jamais nous revoir ?

_Toi, tout du moi.

Sa main saisit violemment mon menton.

__Regarde-moi._

J'obéis. Il a toujours ce même regard quand nous sommes seuls. Comme s'il se réjouissait à l'avance de ce qu'il allait _me_ faire et que je ne pouvais que tenter d'imaginer.

_Dit moi, qu'est-ce qu'il fait _je_ ne saurais _te_ faire ?

Il s'amuse. Mais je n'ai plus 17 ans. _Nous ne sommes plus amis_. Nous ne sommes plus à Pourdlard.

_Je_ l'aime_. Et il m'aime.

_Moi aussi.

_D'une façon _malsaine_, et tu le sais. Lui, n'a jamais lever la main sur moi. Tu ne peux _définitivement_ pas en dire autant.

Je tente de le repousser, mais il saisit mes poignets et les maintient au dessus de ma tête avec une _facilité déconcertante_. Son autre main libre glisse sous mon t-shirt, et une larme m'échappe.

_J'ai toujours adoré ta combativité, _Hermione. Comme si tu pouvais aller contre la fatalité_.

_Et toi, tu es toujours aussi _répugnant_. Au moins Drago n'a pas besoin de me forcer. _Je suis à lui. Tout entière. _

Ses lèvres _s'écrasent_ sur les miennes. Et je le mords, aussi fort qu'il me l'ai possible. Il se retire et m'adresse un sourire radieux.

_Bientôt tu n'auras plus le _choix_.

Il me lâche et quitte la pièce aussi vite qu'il y était entré.


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur: voilà la suite. Ce chapitre n'a aucun intérêt pour la suite de l'histoire, mais juste un petit chapitre sur eux. So, enjoy.

.

. 

Il y a les autres mais avant tout y a toi.

[ E. Mitchel ]

.

.

.

L'eau froide glisse sur ma peau frissonnante. _Je ne bouge pas_. J'ai mal partout d'avoir presque frotté jusqu'au_ sang_. Mon corps étendus sur le carrelage blanc de la douche n'est que tremblement, et mes larmes se perdent comme mes yeux dans le vide.

_Hermione, je croyais que tu n'en avais pas pour long...

Sa voix se fige lorsqu'il entre dans la salle de bain. J'ai _perdu la notion du temps_, c'est vrai. Il s'accroupit en face de moi.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Au début aussi, il me le demander. Puis les _crises de léthargie _ont cessées et alors, il n'avait plus à le faire.

__Je te hais_.

Les mots sortent difficilement. Mais même de là où je suis, je peux le voir esquisser un sourire.

_Je sais._ Moi aussi_ je te hais.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonies, il coupe l'eau, saisit une serviette qu'il a tôt fait de me mettre dessus avant d'habilement me prendre dans ses bras comme ci je ne pesais rien. Il nous allonge dans le lit, nous emmitouflant dans la couette. Son souffle chaud sur ma nuque m'apaise doucement. Il veut savoir la raison de ma soudaine saute d'humeur, mais _il sait aussi que je ne lui dirais rien_. Alors collant son corps au mien, nous nous laissons happé par les bras de Morphée.

Sa main glisse vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse, et finit ainsi de me sortir des _limbes_ dans lesquels mon cerveau s'était enlisé. Mes hanches se collent à lui davantage. _Il n'y a pas besoin de mots_. Ils sont _superflues_, ne servent à rien, ils ne peuvent retransmettre l'exactitude de ce que l'on ressent. _Agir_. C'est tout ce qui compte, finalement. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon sein avant que sa langue ne prenne le relais, remontant le long de ma gorge. _J'halète_. Mes hanches se collent davantage à lui mais je n'obtiens pas le résultat escompter. Son sourire un rien _sadique_ me fait dire qu'il a envie de s'amuser et qu'il ne compte pas me satisfaire tout de suite. Mes _gémissements_ sonnent comme des _suppliques_, emplissent l'air de la pièce. Son rire résonne à mon oreille. Ses mains glissent partout, et les séquelles de l'incendie se font sentir. Je peux même deviner les _ecchymoses de nos ébats passés_. Son petit jeux continu jusqu'à que je ne puisse plus. Je sais qu'il attends que je le supplie.

__S'il te plait_...

Un baiser à l'orée de mes lèvres.

__Fait moi l'amour, Drago._

Un sourire dans le creux de mon cou.

__J'aime tellement te haïr. _

Son souffle chaud sur ma poitrine.

__Et moi donc._

Et dans un baiser fiévreux, il accède à ma demande. Dans un râle de plaisir commun nous ne faisons plus qu'_un_. Je le sers contre moi, pour qu'il s'_ancre_ en moi. Qu'il se _fonde_ en moi. Nos caresses sont _brusques et pressées_, nos respirations _saccadées_. Finalement, dans un dernier coup de reins violent, nous nous laissons allés, étouffant nos cris contre la bouche de l'autre. J'ai toujours aimé l'_après_ dans ses bras. Nos corps recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur et de boutons de frisson à cause de l'air frais qui s'engouffre pas la fenêtre. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Sa poitrine qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration qu'il tente de calmer. Ce petit sourire _béat_ qu'il affiche alors que ses yeux me fixent et que ses bras me sert plus fort comme pour m'empêcher de partir. _Comme si j'en avais envie. _

_Heureusement que j'ai lancé un Assurdiato, chuchota-t-il amusé.

Et c'est après ce dernier _éclat de rire_ que nous finissons par nous endormir.

Ce sont les rayons de soleil qui ont réussi à se glisser à travers les affreux rideaux aux motifs floraux qui m'ont réveillé cette fois. Et les draps froids à mes côtés ne m'ont pas aidés. Je laisse échapper un soupir. Le silence est_ oppressant_ dans cette maison. Lentement, je me prépare avant de descendre et d'affronter le_ reste du monde a nouveau_. Du moins la vingtaine de personne qui a daigné se déplacer pour écouter mes explications. Drago est dans un coin et discute avec Ginny, comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis. Et soudain, alors que je réponds à la centième question que l'on me pose, je me rends compte que, même qui je suis heureuse de les retrouver, _ma vie d'avant me manque._ Sans personne pour nous juger, là où aucune explication n'était indispensable. Où, finalement, tout été tellement plus simple. Et c'est en croisant le regard du rouquin, _reclus_ dans un coin de la pièce, que je _pris_ pour que ma vie redevienne la même.


	5. Chapter 5

Remarque: Désolé pour le retard. Et désolé également pour les éventuelles fautes. Je sais que ce chapitre ce finit un peu brusquement mais il fallait que je le finisse, que c'est également un peu confus mais en ce moment je suis un peu débordé. J'essaierai de me rattraper au prochain.

.

.

.

.

Vivre n'importe comment, mais vivre !

[ Fiodor Dostoïevski ]

.

.

.

_ Je ne resterai pas, lâchais-je pour la dixième fois.

Il soupire tristement.

_Je n'essaierai pas de te faire changer d'avis. Je ne pense d'ailleurs pas que j'y arriverai même si je le voulais. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi ?

Je réfléchis un instant à ce que je peux bien lui dire. J'ai l'impression de lui faire des adieux, de le quitter définitivement une deuxième fois. J'ai répété tellement de fois ce discours dans ma tête que finalement, les mots viennent tous seuls.

_ Je vais probablement dire la chose la plus égoïste que tu n'es jamais entendu mais...pendant ces deux années avec Drago, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de profiter de ma vie. Si on oublie les passages où l'on devait se cacher et fuir. Ne te m'éprends pas, je ne regrette pas toutes ces années passées avec vous, c'est juste que j'ai envie de...

_ Vivre ?

_ Quelque chose comme ça.

_ Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? C'est bien ce que tout le monde souhaite. Tu as toujours eu le choix. Et pourtant tu es restée. Avec moi, pour moi. Que tu décide enfin de vivre, finalement, ça me rassure sur ta santé mentale.

Un rire m'échappe. Harry, même dans les pires moment, reste Harry.

_ Ça m'écorche la bouche de l'avouer mais, il aura fallut deux ans de disparition et une semaine à le côtoyer à tes côtés pour, disons, apprécier Malfoy.

_Tu m'en vois ravis. Pour changer de sujet, ça fait une semaine que nous sommes ici. Et toujours pas de nouvelles sur notre assaillant. Tes contacts n'ont rien trouvé ?

_Non, malheureusement.

Je m'apprête à ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre dans un fracas assourdissant. Nos baguette atterrissent dans nos mains en un réflexe devenu naturel. Les autres, ameutaient par le bruit, sont eux aussi descendu dans le hall. Et il ne me faut que quelques secondes, moins que les autres de toute évidence pour reconnaître l'inconnu écroulé au sol. Je me précipite à ses côté prête à l'aider.

_Professeur.

Il est inconscient. Ses habits sont déchirés, imbibés de son propre sang dont mes mains sont écarlates.

_Je peux le monter dans sa chambre pour le soigner.

_Le soigner ? Demanda Ginny étonnait.

_J'ai appris une chose ou deux durant ces quelques années.

_Étonnant, dit-elle avec un sourire tordu, qui me fait plus penser à une grimace.

D'un coup de baguette, le corps de Rogue se soulève alors que l'assemblée continue de me fixer.

_Je vous préviendrais lorsqu'il se sera réveillé.

Aussitôt, ils acquiescent et se dispersent. Drago me dépose un baiser su la joue, m'offrant son aide que je refuse gentillement. Je n'étais jamais entré dans la chambre de Rogue, comme la plupart des occupants de cette maison. Tout y est sombre, si ce n'est quelques objets verts ici et là. Je le dépose sur son lit, et je l'entends grogner de mécontentement.

_Je ne pensez pas que vous pourriez simuler votre inconscience pour échapper aux autres.

_Je ne suis pas vraiment en état de leur parler. Sam et Léo qui m'accompagnaient sont morts. On nous a vendus. Les Mangemorts n'aurez pas put nous trouver sans que quelqu'un les mettent au courant. Quelqu'un de l'Ordre. Les seuls au courant de cette mission sont dans cette maison.

Mais yeux s'écarquillent de surprise mais il n'y prête pas attention. Il se tient les côtes en essayant de respirer le moins possible.

_Ce sont de graves accusations. Pourquoi me le dire à moi ?

_Parce que je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance si même les membres les plus importants de l'organisation sont infiltrés.

Le silence retombe. Seule sa respiration erratiques vient le troubler.

_Je ne pensais plus jamais vous revoir, dit-il en passant du coq à l'âne.

J'esquisse un sourire. Je l'aide à retirer les lambeaux de vêtements qui ne cachent plus grand chose de son torse. Celui-ci est tailladé, le sang le recouvre presque entièrement mais je peut apercevoir les bosses de quelques vieilles cicatrices blanchit par le temps. J'approche ma baguette mais il ne bouge pas, il essaie de contrôler la douleur. Je murmure la formule et les plaies se ferment lentement les unes après les autres.

_Moi non plus. Vous avez manqué à Drago. Vous êtes la seule personne qui est été un véritable exemple pour lui.

_Et lui ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un fils.  
_Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour nous avoir aider à disparaître.

Il ne dit rien. Il se contente de me regarder comme si j'avais réussi quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Ça m'a décontenancer la première fois. Qu'il ne soit pas en fait le parfait salaud qu'il avait été durant toutes ces années.

_Vous devriez vous reposer, dis-je en voyant la dernière blessure se refermer.

Et sans un mot de plus, je le laisse seul.


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/bonsoir, alors voilà la suite, déjà, car je n'aurait probablement pas la possibilité de la poster durant la semaine. J'ai été bien évidemment agréable surprise en voyant « autant » de gens m'ajouter en histoire favorite ou en alerts, mais une review fait également plaisir. Moi même lorsque je lis une histoire, je met un point d'honneur à en laisser. Aller les gens, bonne lecture.

.

.  
.

**«**La menace est souvent plus redoutable que l'action.**»**  
[ Robert Choquette ]

.

.

.

Le silence de cette maison est insupportable, s'en devient oppressant. Même la respiration régulière de Drago n'arrive pas à m'apaiser. Je quitte ses bras le plus doucement possible, mais comme d'habitude, il est imperturbable. J'enfile rapidement mes habits avant de quitter la chambre et descendre les escaliers qui, miraculeusement ne grince pas sous mes pas. La cuisine baigne dans la clarté de la nuit. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Ce que m'a dit Rogue tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Je me demande qui pourrait nous trahir tout en continuant de vivre avec nous comme si de rien était. Soudain, je sens quelqu'un derrière moi, et, appuyant ses deux mains sur le rebord, il me colle contre le plan de travail.

_Toujours insomniaque ?

_Toujours aussi collant ? Dis-je sarcastique.

_Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as récupéré un peu de mordant durant ces deux années. Tu en manqué cruellement durant notre 7e année.

_Désolé, mais je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur après que tu m'ais violé.

Les mots claquent violemment dans l'air. C'est la première fois que j'ose le dire à voix haute.

_Allons, tu exagères un peu. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécier nos petits tête à tête, Mione.

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

_Depuis quand n'ai-je plus ce droit ?

_Depuis la première fois où tu as mis ta main sur ma bouche pour étouffer les cris.

Je peux voir son reflet dans la fenêtre en face de moi. Son sourire s'est fané, et le peu de satisfaction que j'ai ressentis en lui répondant également. Son corps se colle un peu plus au mien, l'écrasant davantage contre le plan de travail. Son souffle dans mon coup me fait des frissons. Des frissons d'horreur.

_Ne joue pas avec moi, Mione, dit-il en insistant sur mon surnom comme pour me montrer que quoi que je face, il aura toujours le dernier mot. Malfoy n'a été qu'une excuse pour partir. Mais maintenant que tu es de retour, je compte bien récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

Il va ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Le reflet d'un Rogue affaiblit à l'expression surprise m'apparaît soudain dans la vitre. Il croise mon regard et je ne rompt pas le contact, même quand Ron me murmure, menaçant:

_Ne reste pas trop toute seule dans cette maison. Et la prochaine fois que je te surprendrais te promener dans la nuit, je prendrai ça comme une invitation. Et à ce moment là, il ne sera plus question de parler. C'est une promesse que je te fais.

Sur ce, il quitte la pièce rapidement, n'adressant même pas un regard à celui qui avait été si longtemps notre professeur. La porte se referme dans un léger cliquetis et le silence refait son apparition. Je baisse les yeux, essayant de contrôler les tremblements qui secouent mon corps. Je peux sentir son regard sur mon dos. Mais il ne dit rien et j'en suis reconnaissante.

_Drago est au courant de ce qui se passe avec Weasley ?

J'ai parlé trop vite. Après tout, c'est Rogue, à quoi je m'attendais ? Je me redresse brusquement, fait volte/face, et me dirige vers la porte, prête à quitter la cuisine à mon tour. Mais il ne l'entends définitivement pas de cette oreille. Il saisit mon bras m'empêchant de continuer. Mes yeux croisent les siens. Son regard est dure mais plus comme avant. Comme si quelques chose c'était briser durant ces deux ans, comme si tout ça, la vie, ne valait plus tant d'efforts.

_Il ne se passe rien avec Ron, dis-je d'un ton qui se veux menaçant.

_Alors ce à quoi je viens d'assister ne signifie rien ?

_Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avec vus. Vous ne savez rien.

_C'est vrai, alors expliquez-moi.

_Vous m'avez sauvé et je vous ai remboursé ma dette en vous sauvant également la vie, il y a quelques heures. Je ne vous dois donc aucune explication. N'abusez pas de ma reconnaissance.

Et finalement, il me lâche.


	7. Chapter 7

Note de l'auteur: Alors voilà enfin la suite. Désolé pour ce retard mais mes profs s'acharnent sur moi et mes camarades. Je suis en plein crise d'hystérie. Demain c'est la première de HP 7... il était temps ! Bon, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, voilà pour ceux qui le réclamait. Aller, bonne lecture. XOXO Lili.

.

.  
.

Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur; le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore.

[George Gordon, Lord Byron]

.

.

Les images défilent à vive allures. Je n'ai le temps d'apercevoir que quelques bribes, et je me surprends à reconnaître des souvenirs que j'avais pris soins d'oublier. Et les autres dont il est impossible de se défaire. Son regard noir quand les mots avaient enfin franchis la barrière de mes lèvres, la première fois qu'il m'avait fait mal, la deuxième fois, mes suppliques et l'irréparable. Un éclair de lucidité m'arrache à la vue de mes souvenirs et, fermant mon esprit, le salon plongé dans l'obscurité refait son apparition. Tout cela n'a pas durer plus de quelques minutes. Je me retourne et Rogue est là également, sa baguette pointait vers moi, l'air abasourdis.

_Vous n'aviez pas le droit.

Mon ton se veut froid mais même à moi, il me semble las. Il continue de me fixer en silence, seul le lourd pendule de l'horloge à nos côtés vient brisé de son balancement tranquille la quiétude de la nuit. Son bras retombe le long de son corps, et sa baguette pends mollement au bout de ses doigts. Sa bouche s'ouvre, puis se referme. Comme s'il cherchait ses mots pour la première fois. Il réitère une seconde fois, et c'est la bonne.

_ Pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais dit à personne ?

Il ne comprends pas. Et n'y arrivera peut-être jamais. Mais, maintenant qu'il sait.

_ Je ne pouvais pas.

_ Bien sûr que si. Il vous suffisait de le dire à Potter, à un de vos innombrables amis ou même à Drago.

_ Je n'ai pas d'innombrables amis, Professeur, dis-je, lui souriant tristement.

_ Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes partis, il y a deux ans ?

_ C'est une des raisons qui, en effet, m'ont poussé à partir sans demander mon reste. Mais, ça n'a été qu'un infime partie de ma décision. Je l'ai fait pour Drago. C'est lui qui à décider de notre départ, bien que je n'ai jamais sut ce qui était arrivé ce soir là.

_ Il l'a torturé.

_ Pardon ?

_ Le soir où vous vous êtes enfuis, Drago revenait du Manoir et...

_ Comment …?

_ J'y étais. J'étais dans la pièce à côté avec Voldemort. Je ne pouvais rien faire sans compromettre ma couverture. Drago dans un élan de courage, qui n'a put être inspiré par nul autre que celle qui se trouve en face de moi, il a refusé la Marque. Autant vous dire que son père et Voldemort ne l'ont pas entendu de cette oreille. Il l'a torturait pendant ce qui a semblait une éternité. Puis, on a entendus des bruits sourds, comme un bagarre silencieuse. Le temps que l'on arrive, Drago avait réussi à prendre la fuite. Ce gamin a toujours sut s'en sortir, même dans les pires moments.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant le goût salé sur mes lèvres que je me rends compte que je pleure.

_ Vous savez maintenant, bien que cela m'étonne qu'il ne vous en ait jamais parlé. Mais apparemment, l'un comme l'autre, vous semblez cultiver les secrets avec un soin tout particulier. Je veux savoir. Pourquoi n'avoir mis personne au courant ?

J'hésite à lui répondre. Mais je me rends compte que le fait que quelqu'un soit enfin au courant, me soulage presque d'un poids énorme.

_ Ron était mon meilleur ami. Mais c'est également celui d'Harry, c'est un Weasley. Des membres importants et respectés de l'Ordre. Vous croyez que j'aurais put lâcher un tel bombe en temps de guerre. La confiance que nous nous accordons était déjà plus que précaire à l'époque. Je ne dirais rien sur celle qui semble unir les membres à présent. Ce que Ron m'a fait est inconcevable, même pour moi. Imaginez une seconde leur réaction. Ils se sentiraient obligés de choisir un côté. Ce n'est certainement pas ce que je veux. Nous n'avons pas besoin de cela. Sans Ordre, nous avons plus qu'à aller nous rendre aux Mangemorts, autant leur facilité les choses un maximum, vous ne pensez pas professeur ?

_ Sacrifice a toujours était le mot d'ordre des Gryffondors, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis cesser de m'appeler Professeur, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard.

Nous nous sourions tristement.

_ La guerre nous a assez détruit comme ça, sans révéler en plus les détailles sordides.

_ C'est comme cela que vous considérez ce qu'il vous a fait ? Juste comme un horrible détail parmi tant d'autres ? Qu'est-ce que vous compter faire ? Le laisser vous menacer comme ce soir, faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé ?

_ Vous devriez faire comme moi et oublier, Professeur.

_ Et vous avez réussi ?

_ J'essaye toujours.

Il s'approche de quelques pas, ne se tenant plus qu'à un mètre de distance.

_ Faites en sorte que Drago ne l'apprenne pas alors. Sinon vous pouvez être sûr que le secret ne le restera pas longtemps. Même si je pense qu'il pourrait enfin comprendre les raisons de vos nombreuses « crises ».

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

_ Comment...?

_ J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec Drago de beaucoup de choses en une semaine. Même si je déplore le nombres incalculable de fois où votre prénom est mentionné. A croire qu'il n'a que cela à la bouche.

Je laisse échapper rire. Drago est semblable à Rogue en certains point. Et c'est dans des moments comme celui-ci, que je peux apercevoir la figure paternel dont il m'a si souvent parler.

_Vous devriez aller dormir. Et cesser de sourire bêtement.

_ Bonne nuit, Professeur.

_ Bonne nuit, Miss Granger.

Je commence à gravir les marches et lui à tourner dans un couloir, lorsque je l'interpelle soudain.

_ Professeur !

_ Oui ?

_ Vous pensez à quelqu'un pour l'embuscade d'hier ?

_ J'ai ma petit idée, en effet. Mais je vous en parlerez en temps voulu.

Et il disparut sans plus de cérémonie. Je continue mon ascension et arrive finalement à la chambre, où je me glisse doucement sous les couverture. Drago n'a pas bouger d'un pouce. Toujours allongé sur le ventre, ses cheveux tombent négligemment sur son visage. Sur son dos, ses cicatrices blanchit par le temps luisent dans la lumière bleue de l'Aube. Mes doigts glissent dessus, et je frissonne. Maintenant que je connais leur histoire, je ne les vois plus pareils.

_ Hermione, murmure-t-il. Viens te coucher.

Il lève son bras pour je vienne le rejoindre, les yeux toujours clos. Je souris avant de m'allonger à ma place. Dans ses bras.


	8. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir à tous. Bon voilà enfin la suite que je n'arrivai pas à pondre depuis que j'ai été voir Harry Potter part1 ( génial, soit dit en passant ), l'inspiration m'a un peu manqué. Donc voilà, en espérant qu'il soit assez satisfaisant. La fin de devrait plus tarder.

Xoxo

Lili

.

.

La jalousie est le plus grand de tous les maux, et celui qui fait le moins de pitié aux personnes qui le causent.

[François de La Rochefoucauld]

.  
.

.

Assise en tailleur à ses côtés, mes doigts caressent doucement les stigmates qui strient son dos. Je le sens frémir mais je continue. Sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller me parvient comme un murmure:

_Arrête de toucher ces trucs.

Je continue malgré tout. Il se relève soudainement, et me saisit le poignet, m'empêcher d'en toucher une de plus.

_Je t'ai dit d'arrêter.

Son ton est froid comme le regard qu'il me lance. Le mien est presque suppliant. J'ai l'impression de devoir le faire, de le guérir, que si elles sont là, après tout, c'est en partie ma faute.

_Elles ne valent pas autant d'attention, Hermione.

Son nom, sortant de ses lèvres, me fait toujours autant frissonner.

_C'est juste que...elles m'ont toujours intriguer. J'aimerai savoir comment elles ont été faites.

_Pourquoi crois-tu que je vais te le dire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce matin est différent ?

_Tout est différent à présent.

Il hésite un instant. Ces cicatrices ont toujours été un sujet tabou, il détestais son père et encore plus, je crois, qu'il est put le marquer ainsi à vie. Je ne les ai vu que deux jours après notre départ. Il était déjà trop tard pour essayer de les soigner. Son dos ressemblait à un horrible champs de bataille, loin de la surface lisse à la blancheur diaphane qu'il avait été. Il a mit du temps à les accepter, mais parfois encore je le surprenais les observer, cet air de dégout pervertissant ses traits parfaits.

_Mon père me les a faites au Manoir, dit-il sans grande précision. Mais elles étaient inutiles, je savais exactement de quel soir il parlait. J'ai refusé la Marque. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui m'arriver. J'avais l'habitude des Doloris. Mais là...je ne connaissais même pas le sort. C'était comme si chaque coup m'arracher un lambeau de peau. Au bout d'un moment il s'est appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, dos à moi. Ce doit être effectivement fatiguant de torturé son fils, dit-il, le sarcasme perçant clairement dans sa voix. J'ai saisit l'occasion. J'ai fait un bond et j'ai attrapé ma baguette qui dépassait de sa poche. Comme tu peux t'en douter, mon père ne m'a pas gentiment regarder faire. Mais il n'a jamais été vraiment bon au combat au corps à corps, c'est trop primitif, trop...

_... moldue.

_Oui. Quand j'ai enfin réussi à le repousser, j'ai transplané.

_Du Manoir ?

_Voldemort était là. J'aurais presque envie de le remercier. Pour sa venue nous avion levés les protections.

Le silence retombe. Ses deux orages me fixent, impénétrables. Il a l'air...suspicieux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dis-je sans que ma voix ne tremble une seule fois.

Rogue a peut-être raison. Nous cultivons l'art du secret et du mensonge depuis tellement longtemps qu'il nous ai devenu aisé de le pratiquer.

_Tu le savais déjà.

_Quoi ?

Je sors du lit et me tient en face de lui, au milieu de la pièce. Il me rejoint, l'air menaçant. Un frisson de peur ou bien d'excitation -ou même les deux- parcours mon échine et sans grande considération me saisit le bras.

_Tu n'as pas ce petit truc, comme quand tu viens enfin de découvrir quelque chose que tu cherchais depuis longtemps.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu veux que je saute de joie en réalisant que l'homme que j'aime s'est fait torturé pas son père en partie par ma faute ?

Il ne relève pas et m'accole au mur, sa main sur ma gorge.

_Severus te l'a dit ?

_Je... Drago, tu me fais mal.

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Son emprise se relâche soudain, et ses lèvres chaudes prennent le relais. C'est une façon comme une autre pour lui de dire pardon. Ses mains s'aventurent sur mon corps, et je sais que bientôt je ne serai plus maitre de mes actes. Mais il se stoppe, et je sens son souffle chaud contre mon oreille.

_Je descends. J'ai deux mots à dire à mon parrain.

Et sans que j'ai eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, il est déjà à la porte.

_Drago, attends !

Je me précipite derrière lui, mais il est déjà en bas de l'escalier. Ses pas le mènent jusqu'au salon où le peu d'habitants de cette maison est réunis. Il le cherche du regard mais il n'est pas là. Le silence s'est fait dans la pièce et la colère de Drago à envahit l'air. Je m'accroche à lui.

_Drago, dis -je dans un murmure. Calme-toi. Ce n'est rien. Il pensait bien faire en me le disant.

_Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin que les autres sachent ce qui m'est arrivé.

_Mais ce n'est que moi.

_Et alors ? J'aurai préféré que tu l'apprenne de ma bouche, plutôt que de la sienne.

Nous nous affrontons du regard un instant, quand un raclement de gorge vient le briser. C'est Ron, adossé contre le mur qui nous fixe l'air mauvais.

_On vous dérange peut-être, dit-il en désignant Harry et Ginny d'un geste las de la main.

_Toi, toujours, réponds Drago du tac-au-tac.

Ron esquisse un geste vers sa poche arrière, mais Drago a toujours était extrêmement rapide. En deux pas il est sur lui et le plaque durement contre le mur. Les menaces sont audibles de tous, et il les crachent sans douceur au visage du rouquin.

_Ne t'avise même pas de sortir cette foutue baguette. Abandonne, d'accord ? Elle ne sera jamais à toi.

Je met quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il parle de moi.

_Cesse de la regarder comme si elle était ta chose, on ne voit que ça. Elle ne t'appartiendras jamais. Elle est mienne. N'essaye même pas de poser les yeux à nouveau sur elle.

Il finit par le relâcher mais Ron n'en à pas finit. Ça toujours été un lâche, et attaquer par derrière à souvent été sa tactique préféré. Il assène un coup de poing à Drago, m'arrachant un cris. Mon fiancé titube avant de se rattraper de justesse à un meuble. Il reprends ses esprits avant de revenir à la charge. Le combat à main nue chez les sorciers est assez rare, pourtant, ils n'y vont pas de mains mortes. Harry n'a pas bougé. Il les regarde, fatigué. Ron repousse soudain Drago et je saisit l'occasion.

_PROTEGO !

Un mur immatériel et vitreux apparait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, séparant finalement les deux hommes.


	9. Chapter 9

Note de l'auteure: Bon voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous satisfera. Le prochain chapitre sera probablement le dernier. Alors, si vous voulez me faire plaisir, reviewer sans modération.

A plus,

xoxo

Lili

.

.

.

La violence n'est pas le but. La violence est le moyen.

[ Georges Franju ]

.

.

.

La main d'Harry vient frôler le mur immatériel, provocant quelques vaguelettes à sa surface translucide comme un galet ricochant sur de l'eau. Il laisse échapper un « wouaw » à peine audible, et j'en aurais presque rougis si je n'étais pas sur le point de craquer. Je laisse retomber mon bras le long de mon corps, mais mon bouclier n'esquisse ne serais-ce qu'un frémissement. Ron vrille son regard au mien. Son torse se soulève au rythme irrégulier de sa respiration alors que j'entends celle également erratique de Drago qui se tient toujours droit comme un i à mes côtés. Sans que j'y réfléchisse réellement, j'avance d'un pas ferme jusqu'à Ron. L'impulsivité n'a jamais été un de mes traits de caractère. Mais comme beaucoup de choses ç'a a changé. Je traverse mon protego qui s'évapore en un instant. Ma main s'abat sur sa joue avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas, et déjà je peux voir mon empreinte incrustée dans sa peau. Son visage se mut en expression de haine profonde et il saisit soudain mon poignet rester en suspens. Je sais qu'il ne me fera rien, Harry et Ginny sont là, mais il en meurt d'envie, ses yeux me le hurle. Mais pour la première fois, je ne tremble pas, je soutiens son regard. Il finit par me lâcher, conscient, enfin, que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Ginny s'avance finalement, brisant cet scène absurde.

_Drago, l'intéressé se tourne alors vers elle, Rogue aimerez te parler. Il est au Terrier, avec le reste de l'Ordre. Harry et moi allons t'escorter. Ron, Hermione ? Je vous aurez bien proposer de venir mais comme vous le savez, Maman ne va pas bien en ce moment. Et je doute que, vous voir vous disputer ou vous jeter des regards assassins ne l'aide à aller mieux. Régler vos différents pendant notre absente, puisqu'il semblerait qu'Harry est minimisé l'ampleur de votre mésentente.

Les battements de mon cœur font une embardée.

_Je ne la laisserai pas seul avec lui.

Drago, mon éternel sauveur. En cet instant, j'aimerai lui dire. Tout. Ce que Ron m'a fait et comment il a réussi à m'en sortir. Comment, à chaque fois qu'il m'a prouvé qu'il m'aimait, j'ai eu l'impression de revivre, enfin. Mais les mots restent désespérément coincés dans ma gorge. Je ne peux pas. Ça l'anéantirait, lui et les autres, probablement. Et puis, j'ai peur de ce que pourrais faire Ron. Il m'a prouvé à maintes reprises que ses réactions pouvaient être plus qu'inatendu.

_Hermione, vient avec moi.

_Non.

La voix de Harry nous fait soudain nous souvenir de sa présence.

_ Ron, je sais que tu n'as jamais réellement accepté que Hermione t'es quitté et que vous êtes en froid depuis. Mais votre attitude plombe l'ambiance. Il faut que ça cesse. Alors nous allons partir tous les trois, dit-il en désignant Drago et Ginny d'un geste fade de la main, et quand nous reviendrons je veux que vos querelles d'adolescents soit oubliés. J'espère sincèrement que vous ne vous entretuerez pas. J'aimerai retrouvé mes deux meilleurs amis.

Alors que Ron doit avoir envie de sourire, moi j'ai envie de hurler. _Tu te trompes tellement Harry, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Notre Trio a toujours été la chose que tu chérissais le plus. Le fait que tu ne veuilles pas voir qu'il s'est disloqué depuis longtemps n'est qu'un de tes nombreux espoirs que tu nourris chaque jour, sans relâche. Il était perdu d'avance. Mais tu veux y croire, encore, parce que c'est nous_. Drago s'approche, me lançant un coup d'œil inquiet, un menaçant pour _lui_. Ses lèvres se collent à mon oreille et son souffle chaud me donnent des frissons jusqu'au bas de ma colonne vertébrale.

_ Je n'en ai pas pour long. Si jamais ce type n'essaye même que t'embrasser, fait vibrer le gallion de l'AD que tu m'as donné, et j'arriverai dans la seconde.

S'il seulement il ne voulait qu'un baiser.

_ D'accord. Vas-y, dis-je en déposant ma main sur sa joue ma rasée, dépêche-toi.

_ Toujours.

Il me dépose un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres avant de s'éloigner et de disparaître dans les flammes vertes, accompagné de mon meilleur ami, sa femme et mon dernier espoir.

Sans s'annonçait, le silence s'installe, lourd de sens. Il s'insinue par tous les pores de cette maison. Ces pas résonnent comme s'ils annonçaient une fin certaine. Il s'arrête finalement derrière moi, et je refuse tacitement de me retourner. Pourtant, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix lorsqu'il m'attrape par la gorge et m'accole violemment au mur. Il plonge son visage dans le creux de mon cou, humant mon odeur avant de remonter, glissant son nez le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent finalement les miennes.

_ La rébellion de te sied pas.

Il n'a définitivement pas apprécié ma gifle.

_ Drago va bientôt...

_ ….revenir. Je sais. Mais le temps que ton pathétique petit ami papote avec son Mangemort de parrain, nous auront largement eu le temps de nous amuser et de mettre les voiles.

_ De quoi tu parles ?, dis-je soudain, paniqué.  
_ Tu te souviens de Théodore Nott ? Et bien, j'ai eu l'occasion de conclure quelques arrangements avec lui. Et j'ai dégoté un endroit assez éloigner pour que personne ne puisse nous retrouver.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'effrois.

_ C'est toi qui a vendu Rogue et les autres lors de leur mission !

_ Toujours aussi perspicace.

_Alors c'est ça ton plan ? M'enlever et me séquestrer ?

_En somme, te garder pour moi seul, exacte.

_ Un plan à ta hauteur, crachais-je avec mépris.

Sa prise sur mon cou se resserre tandis que l'autre, trahissant son esprit tordu, remonte ma robe le long de ma cuisse. Un frisson d'horreur parcoure mon échine.

_Ne t'avises plus jamais de me parler sur ce ton.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, je le repousse violemment et étonnamment, il se laisse faire. Dans un élan d'espoir, je tente d'atteindre la cheminer mais ça aurait été trop simple, évidemment. Il me fait trébucher, me faisant m'écrouler au sol, avant de s'allongeait sur moi, maintenant mes poignet au dessus de ma tête. Il se positionne enfin entre mes cuisse m'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Cette fois il arrache ma robe sans ménagement et les larmes s'échappent de mes yeux sans grande peine.

_ Ça m'a manqué. Tu m'as manqué, dit-il amusé.

Je me débat toujours, mais cela ne sert plus à rien, si ce n'est, me fatiguer.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça, Ron ?

_Quelle question. Je t'aime, Hermione.

Il a l'air si sérieux. Comme si c'était tellement évident, comme si ça expliquer tout. Et à travers les limbes de sont esprit tordu, derrière son sourire sadique se doit probablement être vrai. Mais la colère et la jalousie ont pervertis tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui.

_Si tu m'aimais réellement, tu ne me ferait pas mal ainsi.  
_Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix.  
_Je t'aimais, Ron. Pas comme un amant, mais je t'aimais quand même.

Sa poigne sur mes poignets se relâche, me libérant enfin. J'essaie alors de le calmer et mes mains saisissent son visage en coupe.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu étais mon meilleur ami.

L'une d'elles glissa le long de sa joue, de sa nuque et de son épaule, puis de son avant-bras avant de finir dans ma poche.

_ Ca ne me suffit pas, Hermione.  
_ Où est passé le Ron avec qui j'ai grandis ?

J'ai peut-être forcé ma chance. Mes poignets reprennent leur place initiales et son visage est déformé par la colère.

_Je ne suis plus cet idiot depuis longtemps.  
_Ron, je...  
_Tais-toi !  
_ S'il te plait...  
_ Tu sais que ça n'a jamais été assez. Que se n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je t'aimais sincèrement. Mais tu as toujours cru mériter mieux. Je suis le seul qu'il te faut, d'accord ? Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens, et jamais plus Malefoy ne posera la main sur toi.

Sa bouche s'écrase sur la mienne forçant la barrière de mes lèvres. Il caresse chaque parties de mon corps avec avidité, et bientôt, mes sous-vêtements ne sont plus une barrière très résistante. Dans un dernier espoir, je _le_ tournais trois fois à droite, une fois à gauche et le gallion se mit à vibrer.


	10. Chapter 10

Note de l'auteur: ouaw, après plus d'une semaine de blanc complet, j'ai enfin eu un petit éclair d'imagination. Parce que, en plus, être super pressé d'être noël, ça aide pas. Alors voilà la suite. Bonne fête à tous, et à vos reviews.

Xoxo

Lili

PS: écoutez le groupe de la citation: One Night Only. Best group ever !

.

.

« It must be the chemistry, tonight  
I hope that you know  
I won't let you go this time. »

[ One Night Only -Chemistry- ]

.

.

Mes sanglots qui entre-coupent mes cris sont couverts par les échos de ces derniers. Je me débat comme une démente.

_Arrête...je t'en supplie...  
_Détends-toi.

Pendant les six mois qu'on duré mon calvaire, j'ai put noter trois facettes différentes de Ron que j'ai eu tout le plaisir de découvrir au cours de nos « petites entrevues ». Au départ, il était doux et il se confondait en excuses mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Il commençais alors à perdre patience et ses gestes se faisaient plus brusques. Mais, malheureusement pour lui -ou pour moi-, me laissait faire n'avait jamais été un plan envisageable. Et dans ces cas là, il ne tentait même plus de se contrôler. Il devenait incroyablement violent et des fois, je lui surprenais un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres. Dans ces moments là, j'avais l'impression qu'il prenait sa revanche sur quelque chose dont je n'avais pas connaissance, comme s'il nourrissait une haine sans limite pour moi et que ces instants étaient l'occasion de me faire payer. Mais je ne supporterai pas d'être abusée une fois de plus par lui. Les crises sont déjà assez de preuves de la coquille presque vide qu'il a fait de moi. Et, dépassant toute logique, j'arrive à le repousser. Mais, je ne me pose pas la question du comment et me met à ramper, essayant de saisir ma baguette qui gît un mètre plus loin et que j'ai aperçu quelques minutes plus tôt. Il m'attrape soudain la jambe et me tire vers lui, la folie brillant dans ses yeux, faisant échos à la rage qui déforme ses traits. Et alors, tout se passe rapidement. Je pointe ma baguette sur sa tête et le sort franchit la barrière de mes lèvres sans que j'ai vraiment à y réfléchir.

_ENDOLORIS !

Rémus nous a dit un jour que pour que le sort Doloris soit vraiment efficace, il fallait réellement le vouloir. Du plus profond de ses tripes. Souhaiter vraiment faire mal. Faire souffrir à un seuil au delà de toute limite. Et en voyant le vol plané qu'il fait à travers la pièce avant de s'écraser durement contre le mur, mon désir est à la hauteur. Je tente de calmer ma respiration, rabattant tant bien que mal les pans de ma robes en lambeaux, pointant toujours ma baguette, fermement emprisonnée dans mon poing, sur la masse inerte. Dans le silence dérangeant de l'après-bataille, plusieurs éclairs verts illuminent la pièce. J'entends un cri d'horreur, Ginny certainement. Des pas précipités emmènent Drago dans mon champs de vision. Sa main se pose sur la mienne restée en suspens.

_Hermione...ma chérie. Baisse ta baguette, s'il te plait.

J'obtempère. Et sans que je m'y attende, je craque. Les sanglots me secouent de toutes parts. Il se sépare de sa veste et m'emmitoufle dedans, avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Ginny est penchée au dessus de Ron, inquiète. Harry se tient debout, à ses côtés, me fixant sans relâche. Il a l'air complètement dévasté. Il esquisse un pas, puis se ravise. Drago a l'air de mener un combat intérieur des plus féroce. Mais, je n'ai pas envie de me préoccuper de qui que se soit à cette instant. Alors je me laisse bercer par le balancement de Drago qui monte les marches jusqu'à notre chambre. Et je n'ai le temps que d'apercevoir l'embrasure que déjà je sombre dans les ténèbres, là où la douleur n'est qu'un lointain souvenir.

Mais malheureusement, c'est une migraine qui me réveil, effaçant les bienfaits de toutes ces heures où je suis restée inconsciente. J'ouvre les yeux sans mal. Harry est là. Son regard toujours posés sur moi.

_Où est Ron ?

Je ne reconnais même pas ma voix éraillée. Je ramène plus haut la couverture qui repose sur moi, ce qui me donne l'occasion de voir les horribles marques violacées qui s'étalent sur mes poignets et avant-bras de façon insolentes.

_Il est inconscient. On n'arrive pas à le réveiller. Et c'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé.

J'essaie de bouger mais j'abandonne rapidement. Harry se lève finalement et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Le lit s'affaisse légèrement, me collent un peu plus à lui.

_Drago est parti se calmer dehors. Il ne supportais plus de te voir comme ça.

Le silence retombe. Insupportable. Lourd de sens.

_Écoute Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dut fermer les yeux. J'aurais dut voir qu'il y avait tellement plus. Je...

Ma main s'enroule autour de son bras.

_Arrête de te fustiger, Harry. Personne n'aurait put deviner ce qu'il m'avait fait.  
_Parce qu'il l'a déjà fait avant ? Quand ?  
_J'aurai tout le temps de te raconter.

Je peux voir toutes ses questions au bord des lèvres. Mais, il s'abstient. Il passe une sur son visage fatigué, comme si tout le poids du monde venait de brusquement s'écraser sur lui.

_Tu veux bien t'allonger avec moi...un petit peu ?  
_Aussi longtemps que tu voudras.  
_Tu t'engages pour des années.  
_Ça fait déjà presque 10 ans, pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?

J'esquisse un sourire triste. Il s'allonge contre moi, et je me réfugie dans son étreinte rassurante, esquissant un soupir de soulagement.


	11. Chapter 11

Note de l'auteur: Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je ne savais pas trop comment introduire les souvenirs d'Hermione, pour enfin expliquer comment toute cette sordide histoire avait commencé. Lui donner un sens, si c'est possible. Alors, j'ai fini par simplement le mettre au début, en espérant que vous trouverez cela satisfaisant. A par ça, j'espère que vous passez de bonne fête pour ma part, j'ai reçu le coffret intégrale Harry Potter et j'ai passé la soirée a mater les Bonus. Que voulez-vous, on est accro ou on ne l'est pas ! ( JK est magique !)

Aller bonne lecture et à vos reviews.

Xoxo

Lili

PS: le chapitre est à éventuellement écouter avec – Hold On – de Angus and Julia Stone. J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec cette chanson sur les oreilles alors...QUOI ? C'est un de mes groupes préférés, alors oui, je fais de la pub. J'assume.

.

.

L'horreur ne va pas sans l'imagination.

[ Arthur Conan Doyle ]

.

.

_ La guerre se profilait, notre temps était compté. Et nous avions attendus cela depuis tellement longtemps que c'était avec évidence et une satisfaction non dissimulée qu'il m'avait finalement embrassé. Ron avait toujours eu ce côté froussard qui m'exaspérait la plupart du temps. Pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité à prendre des initiatives, et j'avais aimé ça. Mais au bout de quatre mois, il m'avait été impossible de me voilé la fasse d'avantage. Il était évident que jamais je ne pourrais l'aimer comme on aime un amant. Bien sûr il était doux et gentil, mais ça ne suffisait pas. D'ailleurs son incroyable jalousie, que j'avais appris à mon grand étonnement à découvrir, n'avait pas arrangé les choses, loin de là. Chaque baiser, chaque étreinte me rappelait qu'il ne serait jamais rien d'autre que mon meilleur ami. Il fallait alors que je sauve le peu de notre amitié qui pouvait encore l'être. Et alors, un matin d'octobre, alors que la matinée ressemblait à une journée de printemps, je lui avais dit. J'étais assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, attendant qu'il émerge des brumes du bonheur que j'allais anéantir d'une seconde à l'autre. Bien que je n'ai évidemment jamais cautionné ce qu'il m'a fait, je me suis souvent sentis responsable de l'échec de cette relation. Il s'était posté en face de moi, éblouis par un rayon de soleil. Et je lui avais dit. Grâce à cette rupture, j'ai également appris que malgré les nombreuses années où j'avais grandis avec Ronald, il nous avait caché bien des choses, comme le flegme incroyable dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il n'avait pas bronché, n'avait pas réagit, n'avait pas lâché le moindre mot. Je lui avais déposé un baiser sur la joue et l'avais laissé digéré la nouvelle, là, au beau milieu de la salle commune des Préfets en Chefs. J'étais partie prendre une douche, espérant oublier le malaise qui m'avait envahi, tentant de me persuader que ça avait été la meilleure chose à faire. Quand j'étais sortie de la cabine de douche, la salle de bain était emplie de vapeur, et j'avais eu un sursaut en apercevant Ron appuyé contre la porte close, les yeux perdus dans le vague. J'avais rapidement saisit une serviette, m'enroulant dedans avant de m'approcher de lui._

__ Ron, ça va ? Réponds-moi._

_Ses lèvres s'étaient soudain posées sur les miennes en un baiser rageur. Retournant la situation, ma serviette avait alors glissée le long de la porte._

__Ron, arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
_S'il te plait. Une dernière fois._

_Contre le mur de la douche, nos ébats avaient eu un goût de désespoir. Une semaine de silence. C'est ce qui avait suivit. Pas une paroles, ni un regard échangés. Il s'éclipsait durant des heures sans raison apparente et Harry et moi commencions à nous inquiéter. Et puis un jour, le 3 Décembre exactement, je flânais dans les couloirs entre deux cours quand une main, sortie de nul part, m'avait attirée dans le noir. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de la scène dans son ensemble. Vous savez, l'instant passe trop vite, on le vis sans penser à le graver dans nos mémoires. Seulement quelques détails me sont restés. La douleur, indissociable de ce souvenir. Les discussions, les rires, la vie à un mètre de nous. Les cris que j'avais voulu pousser retenues par sa main. Son odeur entêtante qui m'avait collé à la peau pendant des semaines, ses mains partout et ses yeux. Bleus. Ceux qu'un jour j'avais aimé et qui ne me faisait plus que peur. Quand il avait eu finit, il m'avait laissé là. Dans cette cachette sordide, ma chemise en lambeaux et ma jupe remontée à mi-cuisses. Quand j'avais enfin osé sortir, j'étais partie m'enfermer dans la salle de bain où je m'étais frottée jusqu'au sang sans jamais réellement parvenir à ne plus me sentir souillé. J'étais restée cloitré dans ma chambre trois jours, en prétextant un maladie. Quand j'avais enfin réussi à collé un sourire sur mon visage pour affronter les autres j'étais descendu dans la Grande Salle. Et ce n'est qu'en arrivant près d'eux que j'avais sut, en voyant l'affreux et éblouissant sourire qu'il m'adressait, que les choses n'en étaient alors qu'à leur débuts._

_._

Je me force à sortir ces souvenir de mon esprit, me concentrant de toutes mes forces sur la respiration d'Harry qui vient, seule, troubler la quiétude de la nuit. Je ne peux pas dormir. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts, maintenant habitués à l'obscurité, je suis incapable de les fermer. Je tremble et cela n'a rien à voir avec la température ambiante. Les sillons salés sont secs à présent sur mes joues mais la peur me tiraille toujours les entrailles. Je le sens partout sur moi, en moi. Le froid et la souillure me collent à la peau. Finalement, alors que la nuit vient de tomber, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre silencieusement. Un instant, je redoute de _le_ voir apparaître. Mais il n'en est rien. La silhouette courbée, Drago s'approche doucement du lit. Il aperçoit mon regard qui le suit et il m'adresse un faible sourire. Délicatement je retire le bras de Harry qui emprisonne fermement ma taille et sort du lit aidée de Drago. Il nous mène jusqu'à la salle de bain, dont il ferme la porte. Aucun de nous n'ose allumer la lumière. Cécité temporaire. Et son mutisme me tue. 

_Drago...  
_Explique-moi. S'il te plait. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit. Ne t'ai-je pas prouvé, durant ces trois années, que tu pouvais remettre ta vie entre mes mains, m'accorder ta confiance sans que j'en abuse ?  
_Tu...  
_Non. N'essaie pas de faire de belle phrases d'excuses qui me feront oublié. Je ne cherche pas à te faire culpabiliser. Pas du tout. Mais je veux comprendre. Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'a fait. Parce que imaginer, c'est pire. 

Je me jette dans ses bras. Mon visage plongé dans le creux son épaule. 

_Je ne voulais pas que tu saches, murmurais-je. J'avais honte, mais j'avais peur aussi. De pleins de trucs. De Ron. De ce que tu aurais fais. Et... tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il m'a fait.  
_Hermione...  
_Ne me demande pas ça. S'il te plait.  
_Il t'as touchée, même lorsque l'on était ensemble ? 

Un sanglot me secoue violemment. Il me serre plus étroitement contre son lui.

_Ça a duré six mois. Et tout à l'heure n'était qu'une tentative de plus pour me faire du mal. Mais tu as été mon phare au milieu des ténèbres, Drago. Tu seras toujours tout. Je t'aime. On ne se le dit jamais à cause de nos foutus égos. Mais je t'aime, Drago Malefoy. Je t'aime...  
_Il ne posera plus jamais la main sur toi. Je te le promet. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Notre baiser, comme celui que nous avons échangé quelques semaines plus tôt au beau milieu du brasier qu'était alors notre maison, n'a rien de doux. C'est impatient, brusque. Mais paradoxalement c'est tendre, et terriblement triste.

_Ne me laisse plus. S'il te plait.

Il me serre d'avantage. A m'en étouffer. D'amour ou de tristesse peu m'importe. Chaque émotion, chacun de nos sens est amplifié dans cette pièce vide où le bruit de chacun de nos gestes résonne. Nous avons survécu à beaucoup de choses, mais nous n'avons jamais eu à faire face à quelque chose de comparable. Il va falloir du temps. Beaucoup de temps pour retrouver le semblant de vie que nous avions réussi à construire. Mais nous sommes ensemble. Et pour l'instant, rien d'autre ne compte.


	12. Chapter 12

Note de l'auteure: alors voilà la suite qui sera le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. La première partie est, comme vous le devinerait, du point de vue de Harry. La seconde revient à la normale. Voilà, voilà, bonne fête en retard à tous. A plus tard pour la fin...finalement.

.

.

Peu importe l'ampleur du sacrifice; ce qui compte, c'est la grandeur du but que l'on s'assigne.

[Anonyme]

L'amour fraternel est plus durable; il ressemble à la pierre précieuse qui résiste aux plus durs métaux et dont la valeur s'accroît avec les années.

[ Hector Carbonneau ]

Un bébé est une façon pour Dieu de dire que le monde doit continuer.

[ Doris Smith ]

.

.

_Est-ce qu'ils savent ? 

Ses mots résonnent dans le silence assourdissant du salon. Se sont les premiers mots qu'elle lâche depuis des heures. Depuis qu'elle nous a rejoins en fait. 

_Qui ? Demande doucement Rémus.

_Molly et Arthur... est-ce qu'il savent pour Ron ? 

Ginny me serre d'avantage la main, et une larmes vient s'y écraser. 

_Non. 

Dans ce simple mot que Rogue a quasiment chuchoté, il est facile de remarquer que tout cela ne le laisse pas indifférent. Aucun de nous ne l'est. Tous les regards sont braqués sur Hermione, et le sien est perdu dans le Néant. La petite fille joyeuse du Poudlard Express n'est plus. Malefoy ne lui lâche pas la main, complètement anéantis. Comme moi. 

_Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent...ce qu'il m'a fait. Ils ont assez perdu dans cette guerre.

_Hermione... 

Rémus s'est accroupis en face d'elle, comme le père qu'elle n'a plus. Celui qui a oublié jusqu'à son existence. 

_Ne prends pas ce ton, Rémus. Je ne suis plus une enfant. Je refuse que vous leur disiez. Inventer n'importe quoi. Dîtes leur qu'il s'est fait attaquer, qu'il est tombé dans une embuscade. Tous les mensonges du monde seront préférables à la vérité. 

Le sacrifice est un habitude chez les Gryffondors. Poussé par la loyauté et le courage. Ma sœur est encore là, derrière ce corps las qui ne lui ressemble pas. 

_Je suis tellement désolée, Ginny... 

Cette dernière supplique finit de nous achever, et elle s'effondre dans les bras de ma fiancée. Mais Hermione n'a jamais été le genre de femme à craquer, être le centre l'attention l'a toujours mise mal-à-l'aise. Alors, s'écartant à contre-cœur de la rouquine, elle s'éclipse dans la cuisine. Malefoy se lève mais je suis plus rapide que lui, et lui intime de rester là. 

La porte se referme dans un silence presque anormale. Hermione est appuyée à la table, ses larmes s'écrasant contre le sol en un rythme régulier. La radio derrière elle, que quelqu'un a oublié d'éteindre, crachote une chanson douce. Sans réfléchir, mais mains se posent là où leurs places a toujours été: une dans la sienne, l'autre sur sa hanche. Son corps collé au mien, sa main gauche sur mon épaule, l'esquisse d'un sourire aux lèvres, elle se laisse guider. Sa joue caresse la mienne avant qu'Hermione ne me sers dans ses bras, aussi fort que ses bras frêles le peuvent. Ses chuchotis glissent contre mon oreille, comme si s'était le plus grand des secrets qu'elle s'apprête à me révéler. 

_Tu as toujours été là, Harry. Et... 

Sa poitrine se contracte, écrasée par l'émotion. 

_Drago a beau être l'amour de ma vie, tu es mon âme-sœur. 

Il y a des phrases, comme celle-ci, qui vous marque, vous submerge de bonheur. Et les notes de musique se perdent entre ses sanglots. 

_Ne pars pas, Hermione. Reste avec nous. Ne me laisse pas. Je t'aime tellement, Mione.

_Je t'aime, Harry. 

Ses pleurs sont déchirants, mais ils ne sont plus seulement fait de tristesse.

.

.

Rémus et Rogue se sont proposés comme messagers de la mauvaise nouvelle, accompagnés de Ginny. Aucun de nous ne s'est sentis le courage d'affronter le regard suppliant de Molly, espérant que les nouvelles ne concernent pas ses enfants. Drago est à mes côtés mais ses yeux ne sont que culpabilités. Ses lèvres ont la forme des « je t'aime » qu'il m'a murmuré toute la nuit. Harry est face à nous, la mine soucieuse. 

_Nous avons quelques chose à te dire.

_Je vous écoute.

_Je suis enceinte. 

A vrai dire, ce n'est pas la première phrase que j'avais pensé à dire. J'en avais des biens plus complexes en réserve, mais après tout, pourquoi faire compliqué alors que le temps joue en notre défaveur. Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Il sait que ce n'est pas tout. 

_Ce n'était pas prévu. Absolument pas. C'était même un des premiers points que nous avions évoqués. Nous ne voulions pas avoir d'enfants dans un tel monde. Et avec ce qui s'est passé c'est derniers jours... 

Je ferme un instant les yeux, reprenant contenance. 

_ Nous avons un peu oublier les précautions, avec notre retour ici. Comme tu le sais, nous avons eu bien d'autres choses en tête. 

Harry sourit.

_Et nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire. Et je crois que, finalement, j'aime l'idée d'avoir un mini-Malefoy.

Il sert ma main un peu plus. C'est yeux bleus brillent et les coins de ses lèvres tremblotent comme s'il essayait de ne pas sourire. Je dépose un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres, et il se laisse aller. Je sens la joie palpitait dans ses doigts, son cœur au bord de l'explosion.

_Mais...il n'y a pas que cela. Drago et moi avons fait un Serment.

Instinctivement, ses yeux se posent sur nos mains jointes et il peut voir les stries profondément gravés dans nos peaux.

_Un Serment Inviolable ?

Sa voix trahit sa stupeur. Mais il fait fi de tout commentaire.

_Quels en sont les termes ?

Je m'apprête à répondre, pensant ainsi ménager Harry, mais Drago me devance.

_En bref, si l'un de nous décède, l'autre meurs à son tour.

_Mais...Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

_Parce que nous sommes en guerre, Potter. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose pour lesquelles nous nous battons. Et ma raison à moi, c'est Hermione. Si elle n'est plus là, ma vie n'a plus le moindre sens. Et toutes ces balivernes sur le faits de continuer à vivre pour celui que l'on a aimé, je n'y crois pas. A quoi bon endurer tout ça si ce n'est pas pour être avec elle ?

Les larmes brouillent ma vue mais je papillonne des yeux pour les empêcher de couler, les chassant d'un sourire.

_Il en aller de même pour les enfants, continue-t-il, a quoi bon en avoir si c'est simplement pour les préparer à mourir dans cette guerre absurde. On n'a pas eu d'enfance. Ce qu'on fait depuis toutes ces années c'est survivre. On n'a pas eu le choix. On ne veux pas de ça pour nos enfants.  
_Nous nous battons pour un monde meilleur.

_Qu'on ne peut aucunement garantir. On risque notre vie à chaque instant, tu le sais Harry, mieux que quiconque. Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, mais cette guerre est loin d'être gagnée. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne, jamais je ne le pourrais. Mais donner naissance à des enfants dans un monde qui n'aura plus rien à leur offrir, je ne le veux pas.

_Pourtant vous allez être parents.

_C'est vrai. Nous ne pouvons plus reculer. Nous sommes loin de regretter cet événement inattendu. Et, peut-être qu'en fin de compte, avoir un enfant est ce qui nous manquait. Mais avec ce que nous avons fait, nous n'avons plus le droit à l'erreur.

_Mais si quelque chose devait un jour nous arriver, nous voudrions que tu prennes soin de notre enfant.

Ses émeraudes s'illuminent alors, comme si nous lui faisions le plus beau des compliments et, mon cœur fait une embardée à cette réponse tacite. L'être qui grandit en moi est un renouveau. Ce qu'il nous -me- fallait pour recommencer une vie qui nous avait presque quittée.


	13. Chapter 13

Note de l'auteur: Alors avant de commencer, je voulais juste dire que j'ai rajouter un micro bout du dialogue de fin du chapitre précédent que je me suis rendu compte avoir oublier. Bon, pour ce qui est de l'épilogue, et bien, j'ai beaucoup hésité entre une happy end ou pas. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même, peut-être rajouterai-je l'autre plus tard. Deux épilogues pour satisfaire tout le monde...je ne sais pas. En tout cas, bonne lecture. Et merci d'avoir fait vivre cette fic. Merci.

Xoxo

Lili

.

.  
.

La magie du premier amour, c'est d'ignorer qu'il puisse finir un jour.

[ Benjamin Disraeli ]

.

Où il y a une fin, il y a toujours preuve d'un commencement.

[ Rick Moody ]

.

.  
.

Le soleil était là, éblouissant de clarté, faisant fi de nos problèmes. Le vent du Sud fouettait nos visage, répandant un sentiment de liberté. Des journées comme ça en Angleterre, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Il n'y en a jamais. Il faut percevoir cela comme un signe, je crois. Comme si, enfin, notre vie d'avant, celle que nous n'avons fait que frôler lors de nos jeunes années, calme et paisible, allait enfin commencer. Ce n'est pas un temps propice à la nostalgie, mais un temps pour vivre. Les lents va-et-viens de la balancelle me berçait doucement, et l'odeur des fleurs embaumait l'atmosphère. Tous les trois s'écroulent soudain à terre dans un éclat de rire commun. Drago les prends alors dans ses bras, son bonheur tenant dans une étreinte. L'adolescent hautain et insupportable, prétentieux aux valeurs immorales a disparu pour laisser place à l'homme, au père. L'air lugubre qu'il arborait souvent a été remplacé par ce sourire auquel j'ai finit par m'habituer. Éclatant et sans faille. Ils ont l'air tellement heureux. Comme si le Monde n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux, rien n'ayant plus vraiment d'importance si ce n'est leur famille. Après les avoir embrassé, Hermione se relève brusquement et cours vers moi, m'étreignant violemment. J'entends son sourire enfouis dans le creux de mon cou. Je peux le sentir parcourir son corps. Ce moment ce passe de mot.

_Harry...

Quelqu'un chuchote mon nom. Je connais cette voix, mais je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je voudrais que cet instant ne finisse jamais mais la fin est palpable dans l'air.

_Oncle Harry...

Je m'accroche à elle, désespérément, faisant fi des murmures. Elle est ma sœur, ma moitié, mon âme sœur.

_Hermione...reste.

Mes bras la sers d'avantage.

_Harry...!

Ma chimère s'évapore entre mes bras, telle de la fumée. Je me réveille en sursaut, l'obscurité me happant tout entier, son sourire toujours gravé sur la rétine. Mon front est en sueur et ma respiration saccadée résonne dans le silence assourdissant de cette maison. Mes yeux tombent finalement sur les siens, comme chaque nuit depuis deux longs mois. Elle se tient aussi droite que son père, ses orbes mordorés exprimant une infinie tristesse qui me semble déplacée sur ce si jeune visage. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à les voir, chaque jour. J'ai l'impression de la voir elle. Dans un soupir las, je lui tend ma main qu'elle s'empresse de saisir avant de se blottir dans mes bras, seule refuge qui lui permet de dormir. Contrairement à ce souvenir de bonheur brute qui me hante inlassablement, elle, c'est l'horreur qui se répète chaque nuit.

_Oncle Harry, ses chuchotis sont presque inaudibles, raconte moi quelque chose sur papa et maman.

Et comme chaque soir, je lui conte une histoire sur les personnes à qui elle ressemble. Qui l'aimaient et qu'elle aimera toujours. Qui me manque et lui manqueront toujours. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs se mêlent au mien noir de jais, sa peau laiteuse illumine les ténèbres.

Alors, l'espace d'un instant, elle oublie. Elle oublie que la douleur sera constante. Les comparaisons et le souvenir, plus douloureux parce insuffisant, aussi.

_ Je t'aime, Oncle Harry.

J'embrasse son front avant de la tenir d'avantage contre moi. Ses paupières trop lourdes finissent par se fermer...

_Je t'aime aussi, Capucine.

… la laissant oublier, pour quelques heures seulement, et espérait ainsi, que demain sera meilleur.

FIN


	14. Chapter 14

Note de l'auteur: Alors, pour conclure, voilà le second épilogue qui, je l'espère, satisfera les adeptes de Happy end, mécontents de la fin que j'ai initialement donné à cette fic. Alors, bonne lecture, et merci encore.

Xoxo

Lili

.

.

.

L'enfance trouve son paradis dans l'instant. Elle ne demande pas du bonheur. Elle est le bonheur.

[ Louis Pauwels ]

.

Le bonheur, c'est quand le temps s'arrête.

[ Gilbert Cesbron ]

.

.  
.

Le dernier sort illumine violemment le champ de bataille d'une vive lumière verte, rien qu'une seconde. Et alors tout s'arrête. Le survivant est à terre, immobile. Son ennemi de toujours gît à quelques mètres de lui. Ginny apparaît soudain et fond dans ses bras avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais le silence persiste. Je pensais que les gens l'acclameraient, l'applaudiraient. Mais non. Ils sont simplement heureux que cela se finissent, leurs yeux crient leur reconnaissance. Ils le laisse savourer sa victoire, le commencement de sa vie, enfin. Et parce que eux aussi ont leurs propres vies à continuer. Le silence après la bataille est pire que tout. Plein de mort et de tristesse, de soulagement dissimulé. Chacun cherche ses proches dans l'espoir, souvent vain, de les revoir à nouveau. Mais moi je ne cherche pas n'importe qui. Je la cherche _elle._ Le soleil se lève à l'horizon, éblouissant de beauté. Et je l'aperçois là, perdu au beau milieu de tout se gâchis. Mes jambes se mettent en marche toutes seules, et je cours finalement jusqu'à elle, enjambant les cadavres. Elle m'aperçoit au dernier moment, et je fonce dans ses bras, là où je me suis toujours sentie à ma place. Elle est tâchée de sang et de boue, pourtant son parfum de vanille me saisit brusquement. Je la serre à l'en étouffer, mais elle ne dit rien. Mon cœur est comprimé par la joie, et mon souffle est inexistant. Je sens ses larmes coulaient le long de mon cou, ses sanglots la secouant de toutes parts. Elle relève la tête et ses yeux cherchent avidement celui dont j'ai longtemps pensé être le rival. L'autre homme. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une partie de sa vie, alors que moi-même j'occupais l'autre. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit enfin, le visage serein enfouis dans une crinière flamboyante, elle revient vers moi. Ses lèvres, durement engourdis par le chagrin, esquisse un sourire. Mon cœur fait un raté. Ses doigts enlacent alors les miens, et elle nous fait quitté le parc ravagé. Nous atterrissons dans la campagne Moldue, à quelques kilomètres de Londres. C'est là où nous avons laissés au bon soin de Molly la chose qui nous est le plus précieux. Le trésor de toute une vie. Le nôtre. Nous traversons la protection magique sans mal et contournons la maison, tombant sur le jardin sans fin qu'est l'Angleterre. Elle là, gambadant dans l'insouciance la plus totale. Ses cris de joie nous transpercent lorsqu'elle nous aperçoit, sautant dans nos bras sans retenue. Je les sers contre moi, et je suis heureux. _Nous_ sommes heureux. Et enfin, rien d'autre ne compte.


End file.
